Dim Love Story
by NamikhraKyra
Summary: Aomine sang ultimate seme di Teiko University diperebutkan! apa yang akan ia lakukan? "sebenarnya kami menyukaimu!" kata KiKagaMuraKuroImaSakuAkaMido. "Ukh... sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan ya? akan kuikuti permainan kalian". Harem!Aomine, University!AU! ED menurut Vote! Chap 3 UPDATED! Eat My Bento Please (AoSaku)
1. Chapter 1

Dim Love Story

Pairing: AomineXAll

Genre: Romace

Rated: T

Summary: Aomine sang ultimate seme di Teiko University diperebutkan! apa yang akan ia lakukan? "sebenarnya kami menyukaimu!" kata KiKagaMuraKuroImaSakuAkaMido. "Ukh... sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan ya? akan kuikuti permainan kalian".

Warning! University!AU! Harem!Aomine, OOC, typo everywhere, cerita abal-abal

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Didalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, kita bisa melihat banyak sekali laki-laki ganteng tapi imut secara bersamaan yang sedang bergumul disana atau lebih tepatnya tempat penyimpanan barang (seperti gudang gitu), laki-laki disana semuanya mengeluarkan atmosfir serius dan mematikan yang membuat orang yang melewati ruangan itu menjadi ketakutan.<p>

"jadi, kenapa kita bergumul disini... Akashi-kun?" tanya surai _babyblue_ ke sang _emperor._

"Haaah... aku ingin berdiskusi tentang situasi kita." Jawab sang _emperor _tenang.

"Tetapi Akashi, ini bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa, tapi kau tahu.. aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau meminta (memerintah) kami untuk berkumpul disini.. kau tahu, ini tempat penyimpanan barang-nodayo!" kata si surai Hijau.

"_Sumimasen_¸tetapi aku setuju dengan Midorima-san" kata si surai coklat, yang terlihat penakut.

"Kamu tidak memiliki pilihan kan? Lagipula, kita akan berbicara serius sekarang." Timpal si surai hitam.

"Ne, Kise-chin~ kenapa kamu sangat pendiam? Ini tidak seperti dirimu~" Tanya sang surai ungu.

"Murasakicchi~ kenapa aku harus semangat (hiperaktif/berisik) disaat kita mau berbicara serius sekarang-ssu?" Jawab si _blonde_ sweatdrop.

"Haah.. kalian, bisa tidak kalian tenang sekarang? Aku ingin membicarakan tentang perasaan kita terhadap lelaki "itu"." Kata sang _emperor_ sweatdrop, katakan saja Akashi Seijuro.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan lelaki "itu" Akashi-kun? Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan." Balas si surai _babyblue_, atau kita panggil saja Kuroko Tetsuya bingung.

"Ya. Apa yang kau maksud dengan lelaki "itu" Akashi? Kita semuaa memiliki perasaan terhadap perempuan." Tanggap si surai merah gradasi hitam, atau panggil saja Kagami Taiga yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari semua orang disana kecuali Akashi.

"Tetsuya, Taiga... jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu.. kalian semua memliki perasaan terhadap Daiki kan?" tanya Akashi yang dibalas dengan semua orang disana keluali Akashi tentunya, hanya bisa nge-blush mendengarnya.

"Tetapi Akashi, walaupun itu benar.. apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap kita?" Tanya si surai hitam, atau Imayoshi Shoichi.

"Kalian tidak mengerti? Haah... berarti aku tidak memiliki pilihan.." jawab Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu Akashi? Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa-nodayo!" Tanya sang surai hijau, panggil saja si raja _tsundere_ Midorima Shintaro.

"Sumimasen! Aku tahu aku tidak berhak untuk berkomentar, tetapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan kita bicarakan. Sumimasen!" timpal si surai coklat sambil membungkukkan badannya, Sakurai Ryo.

"Kau tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu, Sakuraicchi.." kata sang _blonde_, Kise Ryota sweatdrop.

"Khhh.. kalian, cukup diam dan dengarkan Aka-chin.. Aka-chin mau memberitahu kita sekarang.." protes sang surai ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Atsushi, sekarang.. jawab aku dengan jujur, kalian menyukai Daiki kan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kami sudah menjawabnya kan? Jadi, langsung saja ke topik utamanya Akashi-kun!" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah serius dan kesal.

"Whoah, whoah Tetsuya.. tenanglah... aku hanya ingin mengusulkan, bagaimana kalau kita mengungkapkan perasaan kita ke Daiki dengan adil?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"Apa maksudmu Akashi?" Tanya Kagami dengan mata yang penuh dengan perasaan curiga.

"apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya adalah, kita ungkapkan isi hati kita ke Aomine dan dapatkan hatinya. Jika salah satu dari kita sukses, tidak ada yang boleh dendam." Jawab Imayoshi dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Heh, kau terlalu cepat mengerti Shoichi." Balas Akashi, "Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Shoichi. Kita akan bergiliran mengungkapkan isi hati kita untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Tenang saja, kita pasti bergiiran melakukannya." Lanjut Akashi santai.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Kapan gilirannya berakhir?" Tanya Kise.

"2 hari per orang," jawab Akashi.

Kagami, Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, Imayoshi, Sakurai (dengan ketakutan), Murasakibara, menatap satu sama lain agak lama dan mengangguk bersamaan setelahnya.

"Kami menerima tantanganmu!" kata KagaMidoKuroKiseImaSakuMura dengan mata yang penuh dengan mata dan aura yang sangat antusias, Akashi hanya merespon dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Baikhlah, sekarang... untuk giliran orang yang melakukannya pertama kali.." lanjut Akashi.

Sedangkan ditempat lain...

"Mana yang lain? Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka dimanapun.." kata sang _navy blue_, Aomine Daiki sambil menggali harta karun di hidungnya.

Ketika Aomine melewati sebuah ruangan, ia mendengar suara salah satu tema yang ia kenal. Karena penasaran, ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Shintarou yang pertama, Shoichi setelahnya, Ryo setelah Shoichi, setelah itu Atsushi, lalu Tetsuya, Taiga, Ryota, dan aku yang terakhir..." terdengar suara samar.

Dan Aomine mengenal suara itu, itu adalah... suara kapten basketnya! Akashi Seijuro!

"_huh, kenapa mereka berbicara dibelakangku? Disaat aku ingin aku ikutan..."_ gumam Aomine didalam hati, _'Baikhlah kalau begitu, aku akan menerobos masuk saja!"_

"Tapi, ini terlalu cepat untuk-"

BRAAAK! "Yo! Apa yang kalian bicarakan disini?!" Aomine pun masuk kedalam tanpa mengetahui suasana didalamnya.

"-mengungkapkan perasaan kita ke Aomine-kun!" kata Kuroko yang tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya sempat disela sedikit dengan Aomine, ke orang-orang yang belum menyadari kehadiran Aomine, (Kuroko juga gak nyadar).

"Apa kamu... ke aku..?" tanya Aomine bingung dengan muka bodohnya itu, setelah pertanyaan itu.. semua laki-laki yang ada disana (disana emang cuma ada laki-laki bu) menyadari kehadiran Aomine Daiki sang topik utama mereka ada di ruangan itu.

"Aomine/Aominecchi/Aomine-san/Aomine-kun/Mine-chin/Daiki/Ahomine, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Midorima, Imayoshi, Kise, Sakurai, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Ya, aku mencari kalian kemana-mana, tetapi aku tidak menemukan kalian. Lalu aku mendengar suara Akashi dan masuk kesini untuk mengecek. Daaaaan... ternyata kalian membicarakan aku tanpa aku. Jadi, disinilah aku." Jawab Aomine dengan mata bosannya, dan melakukan kebiasaan buruknya yaitu ngupil.

Kuroko, Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Imayoshi, Kise, Murasakibara, Kagami, dan Sakurai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, melihat sang pujaan hati mengupil. Lalu mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain (pura-pura atau bisa dibilang kabur dari kenyataan) lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jadi Aomine... karena kamu aho dan bodoh (itu sama aja Bakagami -"), kita akan mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Kagami.

"Apa? Kalian ingin menyatakan cinta padaku dan mengambil hatiku? Heh, mana mungkin itu kan?" Tanya Aomine santai menganggap itu sebagai lelucon, tanpa menyadari bahwa wajah teman-temannya menjadi shock.

"TIDAK Mine-chin, kau benar.. itu adalah alasan kita untuk bergumul disini tanpa dirimu.." jawab Murasakibara dengan air mata yang sudah berbendung dipelupuk matanya.

Aomine shock, dan ia melihat ke yang lain. Lalu, ia melihat teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius ke arahnya.

Aomine membeku, "Ukkkhhh... baikhlah, sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain kan? aku akan mengikuti permainan kalian. Tetapi, jika tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang berhasil... jangan dendam padaku, key?" saran Aomine.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, lalu memperlihatkan seringai termengerikan mereka yang membuat Aomine merinding dengan seringai mengerikan mereka.

"Itu tidak mustahil untukku Aomine-kun, karena aku akan memenangkanmu." Ucap Kuroko dengan muka datarnya, tetapi dengan aura-aura tidak enak yang menguar-nguar ditubuhnya juga.

"Itu tidak baik Kuroko, karena.. walaupun aku ini cahaya keduamu, aku tidak akan pernah santai padamu." Ucap Kagami dengan aura merah yang bagaikan harimau.

"Sakurai, walaupun aku ini senpai-mu. Aku tidak akan memberikan Aomine ke siapapun termasuk kamu." Ucap Imayoshi dengan senyuman _termanisnya_.

"Sumimasen! Tetapi... aku juga tidak pernah mau kalah juga, walaupun itu adalah senpai yang menjadi lawanku." Ucap Sakurai, yang matanya sudah dipenuhi semangat untuk menang.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah walau kalian temanku Ryota, Atsushi, Shintaro. Tidak... Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima." Kata Akashi dengan aura mengintimidasinya.

"Heh, itu berlaku untukku juga.. Akashi.." ucap Kise tenang, tapi dengan semangat juga.

"Aku juga~" Kata Murasakibara.

"Huh!" Midorima hanya mengalihkan wajahnya ke tempat lain. Walau Murasakibara dan Midorima terlihat tidak peduli, tetapi aura mereka tak kalah mengerikan dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan.. itu adalah hari (terhancur) yang pernah Aomine alami, sang _ultimate_ Seme di Universitas Teiko.

'_Sepertinya, aku baru membangunkan jutaan iblis disini.'_ Gumam Aomine.

To be coutinued~

* * *

><p>Kyra: yup, inilah chap pertama dari Dim Love Story. hope you like it~ ;)<p>

Aomine: Kyra.. ada apa ini..? kenapa aku jadi tersiksa? aku kira aku akan menikmatinya.. T.T

Kyra: itu salahmu sendiri Aho! oh iya, aku membuka voting. voting yang akan menentukan siapa yang dipilih Aomine disaat terakhir. *evilsmile

Aomine: itu bisa siapa saja yang kalian pilih untukku. bisa AoKi, AoAka, AoIma, atau yang lainnya.. *whisper* pilihkan aku pasangan yang terbaik ya, mereka mengerikan semua soalnya. *whisper*

AoKyra: Yup, itu saja. kita harap kalian mem-voting di review.. *puppy eyes no jutsu*

AoKyra: RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

Dim Love Story

Pairing: AomineXAll

Genre: Romace, humor

Rated: T

Summary: Aomine sang ultimate seme di Teiko University diperebutkan! apa yang akan ia lakukan? "sebenarnya kami menyukaimu!" kata KiKagaMuraKuroImaSakuAkaMido. "Ukh... sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan ya? akan kuikuti permainan kalian".

Warning! University!AU! Harem!Aomine, OOC, typo everywhere, cerita abal-abal

Enjoy~

Hasil Vote sementara:

**AoAka: 5**

**AoSaku: 3**

**AoMido: 0**

**AoIma: 0**

**AoKuro: 0**

**AoKi: 0**

**AoKaga: 0**

**AoMura: 0**

* * *

><p><strong>Cancer and Virgo<strong>

Aomine Side~

Setelah kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi pada Aomine (di-chap 1), Aomine langsung pulang dan tidur.. Aomine berharap bahwa besok semua itu adalah mimpi. Tetapi...

_To: Ahomine_

_From: Midorima_

_Aomine, hari ini aku meminta-mu untuk berkencan. Temani aku untuk membeli lucky item-ku hari ini sehabis pulang sekolah-nanodayo. Akan kutunggu, jangan lari! Kalau lari kau akan kumasukkan ke kandang saudaramu, phanter-nanodayo!_

Muka Aomine mengeras setelah membaca surat dari salah satu sahabat(fans)nya, yang menjawab bahwa kejadian kemaren itu bukan mimpi.

"Haah.. sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain ya.." gumam Aomine pasrah.

_To: Midorima_

_From: Ahomine_

_Oke_

"Yosshh.. sekarang saatnya mandi.." ucap Aomine dan langsung masuk ke kemar mandi tuk bersiap-siap.

Skip Time~

"Ohayo, Aomine." Sapa seseorang dari belakang Aomine, Aomine pun menoleh dan mendapati Midorima dibelakangnya yang memegang boneka beruang ditangan kanannya.

"Ohayo, Midorima. Selalu datang pagi ya, murid terdisiplin se-Universitas Teiko memang hebat. Bangga aku memiliki teman sepertimu. Apakah boneka beruang itu lucky item-mu hari ini?" Balas Aomine dengan senyum manis(?)nya sambil menepuk punggung Midorima.

BLUSH.. muka Midorima seketika memerah, "Iya, ini lucky item-ku. Kamu saja yang jarang datang tepat waktu-nanodayo, dan.. Aomine.. kamu sering menepuk punggung Kagami seperti itu kan?" tanya Midorima, yang membuat mereka berhenti dilorong University Teiko.

"Yah.. soalnya punggungnya itu pas untuk kutepuk. Kenapa memangnya Midorima?" Tanya Aomine balik.

Menundukkan wajah, lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. "Habisnya, kalian dekat sekali.. aku merasa kalau Kagami, Kise, dan Kuroko itu spesial karena mereka sangat akrab denganmu.. aku cemburu-nanodayo" jawabnya dengan pandangan sayu dan ragu, boneka yang menjadi lucky item-nya pun ia peluk dengan erat didada seperti seorang perempuan yang ngambek.

DHEG! _'Ukh.. sejak kapan Midorima bisa bertingkah seimut ini?!'_ kata Aomine dalam hati. "habisnya, kamu terlihat sangat dingin Midorima.. aku merasa kau tidak akan suka ditepuk seperti itu." Ucap Aomine.

Midorima tersenyum tulus. "Hehehe, ternyata begitu. Ya sudah, aku mau masuk kelas dulu ya Aomine. Soalnya sebentar lagi akan banyak murid yang berdatangan-nanodayo. Jaa" Ucap Midorima, lalu berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aomine membeku ditempat, lalu terduduk dilantai secara tiba-tiba "Hah... kemana sisi _tsundere_-nya itu?" gumam Aomine frustasi.

Aomine hampir saja berguling-guling dilantai jika dia tidak ingat tempat.

"Hahh.. sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku harus masuk ke kelas." Aomine pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi ke kelasnya dengan malas.

Pulang sekolah...

Aomine berjalan dengan lesu, memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berfikiran bahwa Midorima itu seperti cewek?

"Aomine! Kamu lama sekali-nanodayo! Untung saja aku berbaik hati bersabar menunggumu-nanodayo. Tapi, karena cancer sedang di peringkat pertama. Kumaafkan dirimu." Kata Midorima dengan senyum bangganya.

Aomine hanya membeku, "Midorima... otakmu baik-baik saja kan?"

DHEG! "..."

"Soalnya, hari ini kamu tidak seperti biasanya.. apakah itu salahku?"

"..."

"MIDORIMA SHINTARO, jawab aku!"

"Hiks.."

'_Hiks...?'_ Aomine mengulang apa yang didenger otaknya.

"Huwaaaaaa... Aomine, kamu jahat banget sih... aku nunggu disini 2 jam, tapi kau malah bersikap seperti itu-nanodayooo! Kamu jahaaat! Huwaaaaaa" Midorima menangis mengaung-ngaung. Untung saja sedang tidak terlalu banyak siswa yang masuk jadi tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang saat itu.

Aomine shock, "wuah.. iya iya, maaf Midorima.. maaf deh, Midorima.." Aomine berusaha menghibur, panik.

"Huwaaaa" Midorima tidak berhenti merangung-raung.

"Ntar, ayo kita pindah tempat dulu.. nanti akan kukatakan alasanku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Aomine sambil menarik Midorima yang mulai tenang karena ucapannya. Aomine melepas tangan Midorima tepat didepan pintu gym.

"Aomine..?" Tanya Midorima, bekas air mata yang mulai mengering pun tidak dihapus olehnya.

"is tahu.." gumam Aomine, tapi Midorima tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa yang kau katakan Aomine?" Tanya Midorima, bingung.

"Kamu itu jadi manis tahu! Tingkah laku _tsundere_-mu itu hilang secara tiba-tiba. Kamu jadi terlihat seperti perempuan tanpa dada!" Jawab Aomine sambil mengacak rambutnya, bahkan semburat merah tak luput dari pandangan.

"hah...?" Midorima membeku.

"Pokoknya, sebagai permintaan maaf.. aku akan bolos untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan.. kau mau kemana, itu terserah kau. Karena aku yang menyetujui untuk mengikuti permainan ini.." Ucap Aomine, Midorima masih membeku.

"besok jam 8 di depan Maji Burger langganan kita. Jaa" ucap Aomine yang langsung lari ke rumahnya.

'_Apa yang kukatakan? Apa yang kukatakan?'_ pikir Aomine, mukanya memerah sampai telinga. _'padahal aku yang mengatakan bahwa mereka belum tentu berhasil. Tapi, kalau aku berfikir seperti itu.. itu kan sangat wajar, apalagi ini adalah universitas khusus cowo! T.T"_

Aomine Side END

Midorima Side~

'_Aomine... Aomine berkata aku manis? Tidak sia-sia aku berlatih selama 3 tahun untuk iniii.. huwaaaa, aku senang sekaliii.. kuharap sisi _tsundere_-ku ini akan tertutup sampai akhir'_ Pikir Midorima ber-fanboying-an. Lalu, ia pun sadar dan mengembalikkan kepribadian _tsundere_-nya.

'_Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun selain Aomine melihat sisiku yang itu.. karena itu _spesial_ untuk Aomine'_ pikir Midorima nista lagi.

Midorima berjalan ke rumahnya sambil memikirkan bagaimana rencana selanjutnya, dan.. "Aku tahu!" Pekik Midorima tertahan, untuk jaga imej. Untungnya jalan menuju rumahnya agak sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya seperti itu.

"Aku akan ini, dan itu..." gumam Midorima dengan seringai kemenangan diwajahnya dan mengeluarkan aura-aura yang berjalan berpapasan dengannya merinding dan merasa bahwa mereka terkena kutukan. (Midorima: itu kan Oha~ Asaa~ Poweeer *pose kamehameha* Kyra: kau OOC sekali Shintarou.. -_-).

"Ah! Aku harus pulang-nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima setelah sadar, lalu ia pun berlari ke minimarket dan pulang.

Midorima house

"Shin, apakah kau jadi membeli bahan-bahan makanan?" Tanya Ibu Midorima.

"Sudah kok Kaasan" Jawab Midorima, "ini bahan-bahannya, aku ke kamar dulu ya." Ucap Midorima sambil menyerahkan belanjaannya tadi ke Ibunya.

"Iya, jangan lupa mandi ya Shin." Kata Ibunya Midorima sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

Midorima hanya mengangguk sebentar lalu pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

KLEK! Midorima menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu..

"HUWWAAAAAA! Besok aku dan Aomine KENCAN! KENCAN! Mana dia yang ngajak lagiiii, Kyuuunnnn!" Midorima berteriak sambil berguling-guling dilantai dengan tidak elitnya. Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

BRAK! "Niichan! Ada apa?!" Teriak seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar Midorima.

Midorima membeku dengan posisi masih berbaring dilantai.

"..."

Begitupula seorang perempuan yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya itu.

"..."

"..."

"Umm.. ano, niichan..?" panggil seorang perempuan yang ternyata adiknya sendiri.

BLUSH! "ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Sungguh!" balas Midorima yang langsung terbangun sadar dari posisinya tadi.

".."

"..."

"..."

"Umm.. niichan..."

"Ya..?"

"Semoga kau lenggeng dengan orang yang mengajakmu kencan itu ya?" Ucap adik Midorima dengan senyum canggung, lalu pergi dari kamar sang kakak.

KLEK! Pintu kamar ditutup. Midorima hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Ukkhh.. lebih baik aku tidur, besok kan aku kencan dengan Aomine." Ucap Midorima, lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya dan tidur.

Midorima tertidur dan memimpikan sang pujaan hati, hingga lupa bahwa dia itu belum makan malam.

Dim Love Story

08.00, Maji Burger..

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hijau sedang duduk disalah satu meja dengan kopi panas didepannya.

"Ukkh.. Aomine mana sih? Katanya jam 8, aku sudah menunggu nih.." gumam pemuda itu yang kita ketahui adalah Midorima Shintaro.

"Midorima? Kau sudah datang?" Tanya seseorang yang membuat Midorima terlonjak kaget, Midorima langsung membalikkan muka ke arah suara itu datang. Yang tenyata adalah...

"Aomine?!" Balas Midorima ke Aomine yang sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Yo! Jadi, bagaimana? Mau langsung pergi?" Ajak Aomine tanpa basa-basi.

Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, "Ayo!" balas Midorima dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Aomine hanya dapat menunjukkan senyum menawannya ke Midorima.

Midorima dan Aomine pun pergi bersebelahan ke distrik tokyo.

Skip time~

"Jadi, karena kita sudah sampai.. kamu mau kemana terlebih dahulu Midorima?" Tanya Aomine.

"umm... aku... mau ke... sana!" jawab Midorima malu-malu sambil menunjuk salah satu game center disana (emang ada berapa?)

"Game Center? Kamu mau main game disana?" Tanya Aomine bingung, karena sejujurnya... Aomine tidak pernah mengira bahwa Midorima mau ke tempat seperti game center.

Midorima terperanjak kaget, "Bukan, aku mau ke photobox yang ada disana.. aku, ingin memiliki foto kenang-kenangan denganmu Aomine.." jawab Midorima sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Ukhh.. oke deh, jadi... ayo!" Aomine pun menarik tangan Midorima, menuju ke salah satu photobox yang tersedia disana.

"Aomine, apakah benar.. tidak apa-apa kau befoto bersamaku?" tanya Midorima pada saat Aomine sedang memilih crop.

"..." Aomine tidak menjawab, "Midorima! Ayo sini!" Aomine menarik Midorima kedalam rangkulannya, dan..

CKLEK!

Midorima dan Aomine pun menunggu foto yang tadi diambil untuk selesai dicetak. Lalu, keluarlah sebuah foto yang tadi diambil.

Midorima terdiam sambil menatap foto itu, "Aomine.." gumamnya yang masih didengar Aomine.

"Ya.. Midorima?" jawa Aomine.

"Aku.." gumam Midorima lagi.

"..." Aomine menunggu.

"Aku akan menjaganya-nanodayo.." lanjut Midorima sambil mengecup photo itu lembut, jangan lupakan pipinya yang sedikit memerah dan senyuman tulus diwajahnya itu.

BLUSH! Aomine memerah dalam sekejab.

"Oh iya, ini.. bagian untukmu Aomine!" ucap Midorima sambil menyerahkan sepotong foto yang sama ke tangan Aomine.

"Untukku..?" Tanya Aomine, bingung sambil menatap fotonya.

"Iya!" Jawab Midorima dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

Aomine membelalakkan wajahnya, "Ukhh.. terima kasih.." ucap Aomine sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai panas.

Lalu, Aomine dan Midorima pun bermain di game center.. kenapa di game center? Entahlah.. mungkin mereka malas berjalan ke berbagai tempat.

Waktu berjalan hingga sore, mereka sudah bermain di game center, mereka pun makan siang dan makan sore bersama. Jangan lupakan membeli beberapa hal yang berhubungan basket, seperti majalah, dan lain-lain.

Sorenya, mereka berjalan ke _shrine_. Midorima memintanya untuk berdo'a bersama.

CLAP! CLAP! "..."

"Midorima, apakah kau sudah selesai berdo'a?" Tanya Aomine sambil menatap Midorima yang ada disebelahnya.

"Sudah-nanodayo.." Jawab Midorima dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Aomine pun merenggangkan tubuhnya, terlihat bahwa dirinya sangat capek berjalan seharian. Midorima menatap Aomine dalam diam.

"Aomine, untuk hari ini.. terima kasih ya..." kata Midorima sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Midorima..?" respon Aomine bingung.

Midorima melihat Aomine lekat, "Aku, sangat menyukaimu.. Aomine.. walau kau sudah tahu, aku ingin mengatakannya sendiri." Ucap Midorima masih dengan menatap Aomine lekat.

Aomine terdiam mendengarnya.

"kamu tidak harus menjawab sekarang, lagian bukannya tidak harus. Tapi tidak boleh, karena.. itu tidak adil untuk yang lain bukan?" Tanya Midorima, Aomine masih terdiam. Seakan meminta Midorima melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aomine, daisuki~" ucap Midorima dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Midorima.."

"Ya, Aomine..?"

"Ini.. untukmu, anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku karena sudah mau menyukai orang sepertiku." Jawab Aomine sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang dibungkus rapih.

Midorima membuka bungkusnya dan membelalakkan matanya, "Aomine, ini..." kata-kata Midorima terpotong saking terkejutnya.

"Yup~ itu wristband yang kembar denganku." Balas Aomine sambil memperlihatkan lengan kanannya yang sudah dibalut oleh wristband yang sama dengan yang dipegang Midorima.

"Aomine, terima kasih.. dan, sampai jumpa~" ucap Midorima dengan senyuman yang dihiasi oleh mata yang pelupuknya penuh dengan air mata, lalu pergi dari hadapan Aomine.

Aomine terdiam ditempat, _'Aku pasti takkan melupakan hari ini Midorima!'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>Kyra: Akhirnya selesai juga... maaf ya untuk para readers dan <strong>Kiri Shota<strong> karena aku tidak bisa update kilat. *bow aslinya ni cerita sudah tinggal post 1 minggu setelah aku post Dim Love Story ini.. tetapi, sayang sangat disayangkan.. waktu tidak mendukung karena tidak sempat dan tugas Kyra yang menumpuk disekolah.. maaf ya readers semua *bow

Aomine: kamu sih Kyra.. tugas tuh cepet dikumpulin, jangan nunggu numpuk dulu dong~ *ngupil

Kyra: Aku gak mau denger itu dari kamu -3-

Aomine: APA?!

Kyra: *menghiraukan oh iya, ngomong-ngomong.. Kyra kaget lho dengan hasil vote-nya, O.o Kyra kira bakal banyak yang mem-vote AoKi, atau AoKuro, atau AoKaga. tetapi tidak ada yang mem-vote pairing paling terkenal itu..o.o

Aomine: *ngangguk iya, aku tidak menyangka bakal banyak yang memvote dan mempair aku dengan si iblis kecil itu..

Midorima: Hey! kenapa aku jadi OOC begitu-nanodayo!

AoKyra: *menghiraukanMidorima Hmmm...

Midorima: sudahlah.. aku kembali saja-nanodayo.. *pergi

Kyra: oh iya, kalau soal cerita kenapa Aomine merespon MIdorima bagus itu karena memang Kyra ingin adil dan sesuai dengan cerita yang sudah Kyra rancang dari awal. vote tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh ke confess story, tetapi Kyra akan sebisa mungkin untuk adil ke semuanya kok :)

Aomine: untuk para penggemar AoAka, maaf karena kalian harus bersabar.. karena bagian Akashi itu dibagian akhir.. kalau untuk AoSaku, kalian akan menemukan gilirannya di chap depan. oleh karena itu terus ikuti kisah harem-_ku_ ya~ *sombong

Kyra: hiraukan saja sang tokoh utama, untuk para readers.. kutunggu vote dari kalian ya.. aku ingin ada pertandingan vote sih :p *ngarep

Aomine: yup, pokoknya thanks ya untuk para readers yang sudah mem-fav, mem-folloe, apalagi yang review dan vote lewat review dicerita ini *bow

AoKyra: tunggu kelanjutannya yaa "Chap 3: Eat My Bento, please~ (AoSaku)" RnR + Vote please~?

Kyra: ah, aku lupa.. bagi yang mau vote untuk 2 pair sekaligus itu boleh kok. vote juga akan dihitung per chap, boleh pair yang sama boleh beda. misalnya 1 orang vote di chap 1 AoMido (karena ini chap khusus Midorima), lalu chap depan vote lagi AoMido itu boleh dan tetap Kyra hitung.. yang jelas, sebanyak apapun menulis review akan dihitung 1, orang yang sama meminta vote lagi di chap berikutnya juga akan tetap dihitung, tentu vote dari guest juga dihitung kok :)) terima kasih, maaf untuk pengumuman yang telatnya.. *bow sampai bertemu chap depan~


	3. Chapter 3

Dim Love Story

Pairing: AomineXAll

Genre: Romace, humor

Rated: T

Summary: Aomine sang ultimate seme di Teiko University diperebutkan! apa yang akan ia lakukan? "sebenarnya kami menyukaimu!" kata KiKagaMuraKuroImaSakuAkaMido. "Ukh... sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan ya? akan kuikuti permainan kalian".

Warning! University!AU! Harem!Aomine, OOC, typo everywhere, cerita abal-abal

Enjoy~

Hasil Vote sementara:

**AoAka: 12  
><strong>

**AoSaku: 5  
><strong>

**AoMido: 1  
><strong>

**AoIma: 1  
><strong>

**AoKuro: 1  
><strong>

**Ao****Kaga: 1**

**AoKi: 0**

**AoMura: 0**

* * *

><p>Eat My Bento, please~<p>

Aomine Side-

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak Midorima meng-_confess_ perasaannya ke Aomine. Tidak ada hari tanpa melihat wristband yang dibelinya sendiri yang berpasangan dengan Midorima, yang membuat Aomine tak berhenti-berhenti memikirkan Midorima.

"_Aomine, untuk hari ini.. terima kasih ya..."_

"_Aku, sangat menyukaimu.. Aomine.. walau kau sudah tahu, aku ingin mengatakannya sendiri."_

"_kamu tidak harus menjawab sekarang, lagian bukannya tidak harus. Tapi tidak boleh, karena.. itu tidak adil untuk yang lain bukan?"_

"_Aomine, daisuki~"_

"_Aomine, terima kasih.. dan, sampai jumpa~"_

"Ukkhh.. kenapa aku memikirkan Midorima terus?! Padahal aku sudah berkata kepada mereka bahwa aku tidak akan mudah untuk ditaklukkan WUAAAA!" teriak Aomine frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kencang. Tiba-tiba..

BRUK! Aomine merasa ada yang menabraknya."Aow..." ringis seseorang terdengar ditelinga Aomine. Aomine langsung menengok ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah surai kecoklatan yang bergetar ketakutan dan sangat Aomine kenal.

"Sakurai?" Aomine memanggil orang yang ia pikir Sakurai Ryo, dan ketika sang surai menengok keatas, ternyata dia benar!

Sakurai yang terkaget melihat sang pujaan hati pun langsung mengambil jarak. "Aomine-san? Ah... sumimasen, aku menabrakmu.. apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Jawab Sakurai tenang.

Aomine bingung, masih belum mengerti kenapa Sakurai mencarinya kemana-mana, lalu.. "Oh! Apakah saat ini adalah giliranmu Sakurai?" Tanya Aomine setelah ingat lagi atas permain absurd mereka.

"Iya, ehehhe~ apakah Aomine-san sedang sibuk?" Tanya Sakurai sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

Aomine berfikir sejenak, "Tidak kok Sakurai... kenapa memangnya?" jawab Aomine.

Sakurai tersenyum lebar, "Baguslah~ Aomine-san, makanlah bento buatanku ini~" ucap Sakurai sambil memeluk lengan kanan Aomine dan menyodorkan bento buatannya ke Aomine.

Aomine kaget dengan kelakuan Sakurai yang tiba-tiba memeluk lengan kanannya, "um.. oke.." balas Aomine sambil menerima bento Sakurai dan duduk di bawah pohon, dengan Sakurai yang masih merangkul lengan kanannya.

Setelah Aomine duduk dengan Sakurai disamping kanannya, Aomine membuka bento yang dibuat Sakurai dengan keadaan tidak nyaman. Kenapa? Coba kalian bayangkan, Sakurai orang yang memberikan Aomine bento itu menatapnya dengan intens seolah ia akan memakan Aomine hidup-hidup.

"Um.. Sakurai.." Aomine menatap Sakurai.

Sakurai membalas tatapan Aomine dengan senyum diwajahnya, "Ada apa Aomine-san? Apakah kamu tidak menyukai menu yang aku berikan?" Tanya Sakurai masih dengan senyum diwajahnya, walau nada dibagian akhir kata-katanya berubah menjadi sedikit sedih.

Aomine yang melihat Sakurai memaksakan diri langsung gelagapan, "Bu.. bukan begitu Sakurai.. hanya saja, aku malu kalau kau tatap se-intens itu.." jawab Aomine dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Blush! Muka Sakurai memerah seketika, "Ka.. kalau begitu, Aomine-san cepat makan bento-ku dong~" ucap Sakurai manja untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Aomine hanya mengangguk, lalu Aomine menatap bento Sakurai yang terdiri dari: _Tamagoyaki_, _Gohan_, _Meat balls_, dan tempura goreng. _'Untung saja makanan ini normal, tidak ada kesan romantis, dan lain-lain..'_ pikir Aomine, lalu ia pun mulai melahap bento Sakurai dengan rakus.

Sakurai menatap Aomine terpesona, "Aomine-san, apakah kau menyukai bento-ku? Apakah ada rasa yang aneh? Sumimasen aku bertanya terlalu banyak.." ucap Sakurai masih dengan tatapan terpesona ke Aomine. Dimatanya, Aomine memakannya dengan elegan dan juga berkelas tinggi. Tetapi, kenyataan berpihak lain.. karena, Aomine memakannya dengan rakus seperti orang yang mati kelaparan dipinggir jalan.

Aomine tediam, bento yang dibuat Sakurai juga sudah habis. Aomine menatap Sakurai, Sakurai hanya bisa ber-blush ria.

"A.. Aomine-san?"

"..."

"..."

"Huff.."

"Huff?" Sakurai merasa hatinya sakit pada saat mendengar Aomine seperti menahan tawanya, apakah bento-nya sangat tidak enak?

"Hahaha, bento mu memang terbaik Sakurai.. thanks ya, bento mu sangat enak dan membuat pikiranku jernih lagi." Ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum senang, tangannya pun mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakurai dan menyimpan bento itu ditangan kanan Sakurai.

Blush! Sakurai membatu dengan muka yang memerah dan langsung dikembalikan seperti semula, "Ukh.. kalau Aomine-san suka dengan bento ku..." gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Aomine, dan Aomine menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Sakurai.

"Ada apa Sakurai?" Tanya Aomine dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya.

Sakurai terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Aomine, "Aomine-san harus bolos denganku besok untuk berpiknik bersama." Pinta Sakurai dengan tatapan yang sangat serius diwajahnya.

Aomine terdiam, baru kali ini ia melihat teman setimnya dimasa dia SMA dulu menatapnya seperti itu. "Baikhlah, waktu dan tempatnya bagaimana?" Tanya Aomine sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sakurai menatapnya dengan mata yang membelalak kaget. "Kalau begitu, besok jam 9 di depan taman X!" ucap Sakurai yang sudah mengubah ekspresinya dengan mata yang bersinar.

Aomine hanya tersenyum, "Baikhlah, kalau begitu.. aku balik kekelas dulu ya Sakurai. Jaa" Ucap Aomine sambil membalikkan badannya dan hendak berjalan pergi tetapi tidak jadi, karena ia merasa ada yang menahan lengan bajunya. Ketika Aomine mengengok kebelakang, ia lihat bahwa Sakurai lah yang menahannya untuk pergi, "Sakurai, ada apa? Ayolah, sekarang kita harus masuk kelas." Tanya Aomine sambil menepuk pundak Sakurai yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakurai melihat Aomine dengan tatapan jahil, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sebelah bibir Aomine yang menempel disana dan memakannya dengan cepat. "Ehehhee, sebelum Aomine-san pergi.. nasi yang menempel harus dibersihkan terlebih dahulu dong~" Ucap Sakurai masih dengan senyum jahilnya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja.

Aomine masih diam mematung, pipinya memanas seketika. Semburat kecil sudah terlihat dipipinya yang dim itu, "kalau ada nasi, kau bisa memberitahukannya sendiri Sakurai.." gumamnya pelan sambil berlalu pergi dari taman disana.

Aomine Side END-

Sakurai Side-

Sakurai berlari ke kelasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, dia sesekali menatap bento yang dia buat ditangan kanannya.

"Pokoknya, aku yang akan mendapatkan Aomine-san~ tidak Imayoshi-senpai, tidak Kuroko-san, tidak Kise-san, tidak Kagami-san, tidak Murasakibara-san, tidak Akashi-san, tidak juga dengan Midorima-san!" gumam Sakurai dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Sedangkan Aomine yang berada dikelas, tiba-tiba merasa merinding dan merasa bahwa dirinya tengah sakit.

Skip Time~

Kediaman Sakurai...

Terlihat disalah satu ruangan menguar sesuatu yang membuat perasaan siapapun yang melewatinya merasa tidak enak. Ruangan itu adalah... dapur.

"lalala~ lalala~ Aomine-san~ Aomine-san~ " seseorang tengah bernyanyi dengan riangnya sambil mencuci piring. Kalian pasti siapa orang itu bukan? Yup, Sakurai Ryo.

"lalala~ turururu~ Aomine-san~ nanana~ " Sakurai masih bernyanyi dengan riangnya.

Ibu Sakurai yang tengah melewati dapur, seketika merinding dan mengintip dipintu siapa gerangan orang yang tengah bernyanyi dengan riangnya di dapur keluarga Sakurai. Seingatnya, semua keluarganya tidak ada orang yang bertipe periang seperti makhluk yang tengah bernyanyi didapur miliknya itu.

"Aomine-san~ Daisuki~ daisuki~ lalalaa~ " Ibu Sakurai membelalak kaget melihat anaknya yang selalu gugup itulah yang bernyanyi dengan riangnya.

Ibunya Sakurai menghampiri anaknya yang seperti kesurupan itu. "Ryo..? ada apa, apakah sesuatu yang menarik terjadi disekolah?" Tanya Ibunya Sakurai dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ah- Kaasan! Sumimasen, suaraku jelek ya? Iya, aku sedang senaaang sekali~" Jawab Sakurai tersenyum lebar.

"Ehem! Bukan begitu Ryo sayang, hanya saja.. Kaasan tidak biasa melihatmu bernyanyi riang seperti itu. Apakah kamu mau menceritakan ke Kaasan?" Tanya Ibunya, Sakurai hanya terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ehehe, aku besok mau pergi kencan dengan orang yang kusukai Kaasan~" Ucap Sakurai masih riang.

"Oh... tapi, bukannya besok kau sekolah?" Tanya Ibunya kembali.

"Tidak Kaasan, besok para guru akan mengadakan rapat dadakan. Jadi, kita diliburkan.. ehehe" bohong Sakurai masih dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, bersenang-senanglah.. Kaasan akan mendukungmu Ryo!" Ucap Ibunya lagi, kemudian pergi.

"Ehehehe~ Aomine-san, tunggu aku ya~ aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku~ nanana~~" Sakurai pun melantunkan nyanyian-nyanian lainnya dengan riang.

Setelah cuci piring, Sakurai menghentikan nyanyiannya karena teringat sesuatu yang penting, "Ah! sepertinya aku sudah harus mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk piknik besok!" lalu Sakurai pun bergegas pergi dan menyiapkan segalanya.

Sakurai Side END-

Keesokan harinya..

Dikediaman Aomine..

Terlihat surai _navy blue_ yang bergerak-gerak pelan dikarenakan kepalanya yang menunduk dan sedang melakukan sesuatu. Orang yang bersurai _navy blue_ itu menggenakan baju kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru dongker. "Yup, aku sudah siap." Gumamnya pelan setelah memastikan sepatunya telah terikat dengan baik. Ya, orang itu adalah Aomine Daiki sang _ultimate seme_ yang paling diidamkan oleh semua orang.

Sang _ultimate seme_ pun berjalan menuju ke taman X dan ia melihat orang yang mengundangnya kesini sudah sampai dengan sebuah tas yang hinggap dipunggungnya, orang itu menggenakan topi berwarna biru dongker yang menutupi sebagian surai coklatnya, celananya pendek berwarna coklat selutut, mengenakan kaos putih polos, jangan lupakan sepatunya yaitu allstar berwarna biru dongker seperti topinya. Yup, orang itu adalah Sakurai Ryo.

"Ukh... kenapa ia berpenampilan begitu? Dan, kenapa aku merasa deg-deg-an begini?" Gumam Aomine dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya. Sakurai belum menyadari kedatangan Aomine, celingak celinguk untuk mencari pujaan hati. "Hoiii, Sakuraiii! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.." teriak Aomine sambil berlari kearah sang pemuda coklat.

Menyadari panggilan Aomine, Sakurai pun menoleh. "Aomine-san! Tidak apa-apa kok, ehehhe.. aku senang karena Aomine-san ingat.." jawab Sakurai setelah Aomine menghampirinya.

"Hum.. ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Aku ini bukan orang yang suka melanggar janji tahu!" balas Aomine kesal.

"hihihi.. Aomine-san memang orang yang benar-benar _gentle_ ya.." gumam Sakurai.

"Hm? Apakah kau berkata sesuatu?" Tanya Aomine, karena merasa mendengar bahwa Sakurai menyebut namanya.

Sakurai hanya tersenyum, "Tidak kok, kalau begitu.. ayo!" jawab Sakurai sambil memeluk lengan kanan Aomine dan menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Aomine membalas ternsenyum ke Sakurai, "Ayo!" balas Aomine dan diam saja saat Sakurai memeluk lengan kanannya.

Aomine dan Sakurai berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang bersama, dan tanpa mereka sadari bahwa mereka telah menarik seluruh perhatian orang karena berjalan seperti sepasang kekasih yang mesra (karena Sakurai memeluk lengan Aomine) dan sangat cocok. Karena orang-orang disana banyak yang mengira bahwa Sakurai adalah perempuan tomboy.

Aomine yang mulai merasa diperhatikan pun mulai gelisah, dan itu tak luput dari mata Sakurai. "Aomine-san, kita pergi ke sana yuk!" ajak Sakurai sambil menarik Aomine.

"Wuuaaah, tunggu Sakuraiiii" balas Aomine yang kewalahan atau bisa dibilang kaget oleh tarikan Sakurai yang tiba-tiba.

Sekarang, mereka berada disebuah toko aksesoris untuk laki-laki.

Aomine _speechless_, "Sakurai.. untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Aomine.

"Aku mau lihat-lihat aksesoris~ aku dengar dari Momoi-san bahwa aksesoris disini bagus-bagus." Jawab Sakurai dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Aomine terdiam, "Baikhlah.. ayo kita masuk.." ajak Aomine yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakurai.

AoSaku pun melihat-lihat barang disana, lalu.. Aomine melihat Sakurai yang sangat menginginkan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi beli. Lalu, selang beberapa jam setelah itu.. AoSaku pun pergi dari toko itu.

Aomine melirik Sakurai yang keluar dengan senyum bahagia. "Sakurai.." panggil Aomine.

"Ya? Ada apa Aomine-san?" Jawab dan Tanya Sakurai, senyum bahagia masih terpampang diwajahnya.

Aomine sedikit blush ketika menyadari bahwa Sakurai benar-benar melepaskan kata-kata favoritnya yang merupakan 'sumimasen' itu. "Apakah masih ada tempat yang kau kunjungi?" Tanya Aomine dengan senyum lembut.

Sakurai terdiam, berfikir "hmm... ada, ehehe.." jawab Sakurai masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan jalannya." Ucap Aomine.

"Okeee, ayooo." Sakurai pun pergi sambil memeluk lengan Aomine kembali.

Skip Time~

Aomine terdiam, "Jadi.. kau dari awal ingin kesini?" Tanya Aomine bingung.

"Yup~" Jawab Sakurai riang.

Aomine masih tidak mengerti, "Kalau begitu, untuk apa kita pergi lagi dan tidak menetap disini?" Tanya Aomine, _sweatdrop_.

Kalian mau tahu AoSaku sekarang berada dimana? Yup, mereka berada di taman X.. tempat ketemuan mereka.

"Ehehe, aku ingin bersama dengan Aomine-san lebih lama lagi~" Jawab Sakurai sambil memeluk lengan Aomine semakin erat.

Aomine blush seketika dan diam karena tidak bisa berbicara.

"Lalu, kau masih memiliki apalagi Sakurai? Aku yakin kau sudah memiliki sesuatu untuk mengajakku kembali lagi kesini." Balas Aomine sambil mengelus surai Sakurai pelan.

Blush! "Ehehhe, Aomine-san memang hebat~ aku heran mengapa orang-orang menyebutmu Aho padahal kau tidak aho..." Ucap Sakurai dengan semburat merah diwajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aomine.

Blush! "Sa.. Sakurai..?" balas Aomine panik, masalahnya wajah Sakurai semakin lama semakin mendekat kewajahnya.

Sakurai berhenti dengan jarak antara mereka 5 cm lagi, Sakurai menjauh. "ehhehe.. ini, aku ingin kau memakan bentoku lagi~" balas Sakurai dengan senyumannya dan sambil menyodongkan bento buatannya ke Aomine.

"Eh?" Aomine bingung.

" .ne-san... aku bilang, aku ingin kau memakan bento-ku lagi.. apakah kau tidak mau?" Tanya Sakurai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aomine pun tersadar, "O.. Oh.. oke, iya.. aku mengerti.. aahaha.. aahhaa.. aku mau kok.." jawab Aomine gugup, "kalau begitu, mana bentomu? Aku akan memakannya sekarang." Lanjut Aomine lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya." Balas Sakurai santai.

Aomine membelalakkan matanya, "Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya itu untukku?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Ehehhe, karena..."

"Karena..?"

"Aku akan menyuapimu Aomine-san~" Jawab Sakurai dengan senyum manis.

Aomine makin membelalakkan matanya, _'kemana temannya yang suka meminta maaf setiap waktunya itu? Kenapa dihadapannya malah berubah menjadi seorang lelaki yang agresif ke pacarnya?!_' pikir Aomine, "Hah?" Respon Aomine karena masih stress dengan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

"Aomine-san, aaa~" ucap Sakurai sambil menyodongkan sepotong tamagoyaki.

"aa?" reflek Aomine sambil menerima tamagoyaki sodoran Sakurai.

Sakurai tersenyum manis, Aomine mengunyah tamagoyaki tadi sambil menatap Sakurai masih tidak mengerti.

Aomine selesai mengunyah, lalu... "Sakurai, sebenarnya kenapa kau menyua-" "aaa~" potong Sakurai sambil menyodorkan tempura goreng ke Aomine. Tetapi Aomine yang berhasil sadar, langsung menolaknya dengan halus.

"Sakurai, maaf.. tetapi.. kenapa kau MENYUAPI ku?"Tanya Aomine dengan menekankan kata menyuapi sambil menatap Sakurai bingung, dan agak gelagapan karena malu.

".." Sakurai tidak merespon apapun.

Aomine yang bingung pun hendak bertanya,"Saku-" "soalnya.." Sakurai memotong panggilan Aomine.

Sakurai menundukkan wajahnya. "Soalnya, ini adalah hari terakhirku sebelum kau memilih diantara kita. Aku sangat ingin kau memilihku, tetapi... itu mustahil kan?" lanjut Sakurai, masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tangan yang awalnya bersemangat hendak menyuapi Aomine bento nya pun berhenti.

Aomine terdiam, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakurai itu benar-benar tulus menyukainya. (Kyra: Woi! Yang lain juga tulus menyukaimu _aho_!) Aomine menggenggam tangan Sakurai yang menjapit sebuah sumpit yang sudah ada tempura disana.

"Aomine-san?" Bingung Sakurai sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

Aomine menarik tangan Sakurai dan menyuapi tempura goreng itu ke mulutnya, "nyom.. nyom.. glek! Bento mu memang enak sekali Sakurai, kalau setiap hari aku memakan bentomu.. aku yakin aku tidak akan bosan!" Balas Aomine setelah ia menghabiskan tempura goreng dimulutnya itu sambil tersenyum lebar ke Sakurai.

Blush~ "kalau begitu, Aomine-san harus mau disuapi oleh ku ya~ Aaaa~" Ucap Sakurai senang sambil menyodorkan satu suap tamagoyaki lagi disana.

Aomine yang awalnya bingung dan menerima dengan tidak mengetahui apa-apa menjadi merespon Sakurai dengan, "aaa" yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra didepan orang-orang.

Terus berlanjut seperti itu hingga hari sudah lumayan sore. "Aomine-san.." panggil Sakurai pelan sambil menikmati pemandangan (beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riang disekitar mereka.. karena mereka sedang ditaman).

"Ya, Sakurai?" Jawab Aomine sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke Sakurai untuk menatap sang surai coklat.

Sakurai membalas tatapan Aomine dan menatapnya serius. Aomine merasa risih dengan tatapan Sakurai pun memalingkan wajah. "Tatap wajahku Aomine-san." Panggil Sakurai lagi.

Aomine dengan reflek menatap Sakurai lagi. Lalu, dilihatnya muka Sakurai yang mendadak mendekat.. mendekat.. mendekat.. dan... muka Sakurai menaikkan wajahnya sedikit, dan... (kebanyakan dan nya - -")

Chu~ sebuah ciuman didahi sang dim pun membuat Aomine membeku. Sakurai yang pemalu itu, Sakurai yang itu.. ia.. mencium keningnya?! "Sakurai?" Panggil Aomine karena merasa risih dengan Sakurai yang masih mengecup dahinya lembut, bahkan Aomine baru menyadari bahwa Sakurai melingkarkan tangannya di leher dim Aomine.

Sakurai melepaskan kecupan didahi dan tangan yang bertengger dileher Aomine, dan saat kecupan serta tangan Sakurai lepas. Aomine merasa ada yang ganjal dengan lehernya. Ketika ditatap lehernya itu telah terpasang sebuah kalung dengan gantungan basket disana.

Aomine menjadi merasa tidak enak sama Sakurai, "Sakurai.. ini.."

"Itu untuk Aomine-san.. walau sejujurnya aku menginginkan sesuatu dari Aomine-san.." potong Sakurai cepat sebelum Aomine melanjutkannya.

Aomine terdiam, "baiklah kalau begitu.. apa permintaanmu itu, Sakurai?" Tanya Aomine lembut.

Sakurai menatap mata Aomine serius, "Aku.. ingin Aomine-san memakan bento-ku.. walau nanti Aomine-san sudah memilih dan pilihanmu bukanlah aku.. kumohon.. aku ingin kau tetap memakan bento-ku.." jawab Sakurai tegas, tetapi terdengar lirih. Aomine tahu, pemuda didepannya ini menyimpan keberanian yang sangat besar hanya untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata itu padanya.

Aomine terdiam, seperti berfikir.. "baikhlah.. tetapi, aku tidak bisa berjanji, key?" Saran Aomine.

Sakurai mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, "Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Sakurai.

"Karena, tergantung nanti karakter laki-laki yang aku pilih akan seperti apa.. kalau orang itu adalah orang yang pintar masak sepertimu, aku tidak mau mengecewakan pacarku nanti kan?" Jawab Aomine sambil mengacak rambut Sakurai pelan.

Sakurai tidak merespon, terlihat sedih sekali.

"Oleh karena itu, sebagai gantinya.." perkataan Aomine yang dipotong pun membuat Sakurai langsung menatap Aomine cepat. Dilihat oleh Sakurai kalau Aomine sedang mencari sesuatu disaku jaketnya.

"Ini, aku melihat kau sepertinya sangat menginginkan benda ini.. anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah serta benda yang menjadi penggantiku." Lanjut Aomine sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelang simple dengan permata berwarna _navy blue_ di tengahnya sebagai hiasan.

Sakurai menerima gelang itu dan menatapnya diam, "ehehe.. sayangnya benda seperti ini tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Aomine-san.." balas Sakurai sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aomine membelalakkan matanya, masalahnya gelang itu cukup mahal untuk ukuran orang seperti Aomine, "Eh? Kenapa? Aku lihat di toko aksesoris tadi kau sangat menginginkannya!" Tanya Aomine dengan tampang orang linglung, emang Aomine linglung sih..

Sakurai tersenyum kecil, "hehe, Aomine-san memang bodoh ya.." ucap Sakurai terkekeh.

"Woi!" Aomine kesal tidak terima.

"Tetapi, itulah yang aku suka dari Aomine-san.." ucap Sakurai lagi masih dengan senyumnya dan menatap Aomine lembut, Aomine yang diberikan tatapan seperti itu hanya diam membeku.

"Sakurai.." gumam Aomine pelan yang terdengar sama Sakurai.

"Ya, Aomine-san?" Tanya Sakurai.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa.." jawab Aomine sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

Sakurai tersenyum kecil, "... ki..." gumamnya pelan.

Aomine yang mendengar sedikit gumaman Sakurai pun bingung, "apa Sakurai?"

"Aomine ga daisuki.." jawab Sakurai, menatap Aomine lembut.. tetapi pasrah dan rapuh.

Aomine terperangah, tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Sakurai. "Sakurai.. aku pasti, akan memikirkannya baik-baik.." balas Aomine pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sakurai semakin tersenyum, tetapi kali ini adalah senyum bahagia. "Syukurlah.. Aomine-san pada akhirnya melihatku.." gumam Sakurai.

Aomine bingung, "Hah? Kenapa kau berfikir aku tidak melihatmu?" Tanya Aomine, sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

Sakurai memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Aomine, mengelusnya lembut. "Karena, sebelum-sebelumnya.. Aomine-san teringat dengan Midorima-san terus kan?" Jawab Sakurai, sambil melepas elusan lembut itu.

Aomine terdiam, karena tebakan Sakurai 100% benar. "Sakurai.. maafkan a-"

"-tidak usah meminta maaf.." potong Sakurai sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Aomine. "sekarang, aku mohon kepadamu untuk memikirkan perasaanku ya. Waktuku sudah habis, aku harus segera pergi.. jaa" lanjut Sakurai sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

Aomine melihat kepergian Sakurai dalam diam. Lalu, ketika Sakurai terlihat agak jauh.. ia teringat sesuatu, "Sakurai!" panggil Aomine, Sakurai yang mendengar panggilan Aomine membalikkan badannya. "Aku akan memikirkan perasaanmu juga! Oleh karena itu, pakailah gelang yang kukasih itu sambil menungguku ya!" teriak Aomine, Aomine melihat Sakurai tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Sakurai pun mengarahkan badannya ke arah ia ingin pergi pada awalanya sambil berjalan menjauh dari pandangan Aomine.

Aomine terdiam menatap kepergian Sakurai, lalu ia melihat kalung yang diberikan Sakurai. "Sakurai.. maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari perasaanmu.. oleh karena itu, aku akan memikirkan perasaanmu dan perasaan Midorima baik-baik. Tunggulah aku, Midorima! Sakurai!" gumam Aomine sambil mengepalkan tangannya eraat-erat.

To be Continued~

* * *

><p>Kyra: HUWAAA Akhirnya UPDATE Jugaaa! ToT minnaaa maafkan Kyra ya.. karena Kyra kelas 9 Kyra sibuk sama TO.. sekali lagi maaf karena tidak bisa update cepat.. untuk hasil vote, maaf jika waktu para readers melihat di reviews dan disini berbeda hasilnya..<p>

Aomine: Kyra, kamu sih.. melupakan fanfic ini begitu saja.. padahal udah lama selesai kan? langsung post dong biar gak lupa.. -"

Kyra: Iya.. maaf ya Daiki..

Sakurai: Sumimasen! tetapi apakah itu karena tokohnya aku jadi Kyra melupakan fanfic ini? sumimasen!

Kyra: Tidak kok Sakurai.. maaf ya... T.T

AoSaku: Sumimasen/tidak apa-apa kok Kyra..

Kyra: para readers sekalian, maafkan Kyra ya.. :'(

AoSaku: ...

Kyra: Hiks, kalau soal cerita kenapa Aomine merespon Midorima dan Sakurai bagus itu karena memang Kyra ingin adil dan sesuai dengan cerita yang sudah Kyra rancang dari awal. vote tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh ke confess story, tetapi Kyra akan sebisa mungkin untuk adil ke semuanya kok :')

Aomine:dan.. untuk para penggemar AoAka, sekali lagi mohon maaf karena kalian harus bersabar.. karena bagian Akashi itu dibagian akhir.. kalau untuk AoIma, kalian akan menemukan gilirannya di chap depan. oleh karena itu terus ikuti kisah harem-_ku_ ya~ *sombong

Kyra: hiraukan saja sang tokoh utama, untuk para readers.. kutunggu vote dari kalian ya.. aku masih mengharapkan pertandingan vote sih :p *ngarep

Aomine: yup, pokoknya thanks ya untuk para readers yang sudah mem-fav, mem-follow, apalagi yang review dan vote lewat review dicerita ini *bow

AoKyra: tunggu kelanjutannya yaa "Chap 4: Smile That Fit My Canvas (AoIma)" RnR + Vote please~?

Kyra: ah, aku lupa.. bagi yang mau vote untuk 2 pair sekaligus itu boleh kok. vote juga akan dihitung per chap, boleh pair yang sama boleh beda. misalnya 1 orang vote di chap 1 AoSaku (karena ini chap khusus Sakurai), lalu chap depan vote lagi AoSaku itu boleh dan tetap Kyra hitung.. yang jelas, sebanyak apapun menulis review akan dihitung 1, orang yang sama meminta vote lagi di chap berikutnya juga akan tetap dihitung, tentu vote dari guest juga dihitung kok :)) terima kasih, maaf untuk pengumuman dan update yang telat.. *bow sampai bertemu chap depan~


End file.
